Jamie Carthage and the Union of Worlds
by The Animorph Demigod Bird Kid
Summary: Jamie Carthage is just a normal 14-year-old boy, who just recently moved to New York. Apparently, however, he is the Joiner, a person who will combine the magic worlds together to save the world. Joined by a surprisingly hot nerd, a talking shoe, the most popular kid at his new school, and his 5-year-old sister, Rose, Jamie just might have a chance at saving the world. Also, HP
1. Prologue

Harry was tired. Tired of fame, tired of auror training, tired of the constant smiles and 'it's okays' he heard. Harry was tired of nonnormalcy. He yearned for those days where, perhaps he was Harry Potter, and famous, but pretty much everyone treated him normally. Now, everyone seemed to tiptoe around him, like in fifth year, where everyone thought he killed Cedric Diggory. Harry was tired of adventure. He knew full well that Ron and Hermione mimicked his feelings of annoyance and anger. Being his best friends, both who had had a large part in the killing of Voldemort, they were going through a similar spectacle that Harry was suffering. He was relieved, however, to see that things were cooling down, and he would have no more impromptu adventures-only, planned, auror-related ones. Yes, he smiled, yes, that would be good. Unfortunately, his fate seemed to think otherwise because, like most adventures, this one started with an unknown patronous.

This unknown patronous was a fly squirrel. It shimmered in the way patronouses do-silver-white, and dancing.

"To Mr. Harry James Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger, a special message.

"_Don't settle just yet. It is coming."_the patronous spoke, in an unknown voice,_"This threat, the wizards cannot handle on their own. They must help you."_

The patronous shimmered and vanished. All it did was give Harry more questions. It? They? He hadn't a clue. One thing to do-deliver the message to its other two recipients. _How will I explain this one to the ministry?__  
_

* * *

Max was hungry. As she woke up and stretched from her comfortable bed on the most isolated island ever, she smelled pancakes. Immediately she thought of Iggy, but was saddened when she realized that he was dead. As Max got out of her tired haze, she heard Fang arguing with someone. Guessing it was Dylan, Max sighed and rolled out of bed to break up their hissy fit. But she was even more surprised to see Brigid there.

"You need to go," Brigid was telling Fang. "The world needs you and Max." Fang shook his head, and glanced at a non-arguing Dylan, who happened to be making the pancakes.

"No, we're done," Fang sighed,"Single-handedly saving the world is not to fun, and much too hard." Max smiled, _You get her Fang!._ But Brigid didn't look remotely discouraged, in fact, she grinned. _Example number 7878665768 why I hate Brigid._

"But this isn't a single-handed issue. We need lots of single hands. You and Max can't do this on your own. It is coming. They must help you," Brigid smiled nervously,"Don't ask me what...I have no idea. I am but a messenger." Fang stood there speechless. _In an ever so shocking turn of events._

"It was nice to see you, Fang. Goodbye, Dylan." _Another white coat with another set of cryptic advice. Lovely._

* * *

Piper sat with Jason, Leo, and Frank in the Praetor's quarters, where Hazel was to meet them later. They weren't discussing battle plans or fighting lessons or anything war-related. Nope. Just four teenagers (soon to be five) laughing about something stupid in a living room. Piper smiled and laughed happily, loving this sense of normalcy. Not that the Argo II wasn't awesome and homey-but normal teenagers didn't exactly go on huge ships to save the world.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," Leo said, jolting Piper out of her thoughts,"Why don't you look in your dagger? For old times' sakes." Piper gave Leo a look.

"Don't call me Beauty Queen, Repair Boy," She responded, taking out Katoptris in the process, for the first time smiling as she did. Piper concentrated, expecting images. But only words appeared.

_It is coming. You must help. But demigods need their help too, not just Greek and Roman, but their help also._

Piper groaned.

"What, Pipes?" Jason asked, worriedly. Piper turned the dagger towards them to show the words. It? They?

_What is it this time?_

* * *

Alec was annoyed. Jace breaking his phone was the last straw.

"Really, Jace?" Alec said, "Really?"

Jace shrugged and waved his hand absently, staring down at his own new phone, undoubtedly texting Clary.

"Jace, you really are a loose cannon." Alec wished to have punched his arm, but that stupid heavenly fire thing had prevented it, and sat down, wishing he had the courage to actually talk to his ex-boyfriend, Magnus. That way, he would not only have possibly gotten back together with the guy he was quite possibly in love with, but his phone would still be intact, too. Since Sebastian's disturbing message a bit ago, everyone was on edge.

Jace, who had sat down, stood up, and looked around. "Alec," his parabatai said,"Look." He held up his phone.

The message read: _It is coming. You need their help. Not just downworld, but also theirs._

Alec scanned the message then looked at Jace with wide-eyes.

Alec frowned. _Who are they?_

* * *

He was having a perfect day. Percy walked down 35th street, as he laughed and smiled with Annabeth, his girlfriend of two years. It was an awesome day for a two-year anniversary, sunny, clear, and warm. For one day, they could be two nice, normal teenagers, not deadly, world-saving demigods They were going to their date at the J'taime Bocou, a fancy french restaurant that apparently was translated into, "I love you" in french. It was said to be very romantic, which is why it was the perfect two year anniversary date, which happened to coincide with Percy's birthday. Life was good for Percy and Annabeth. No giants. No titans. A few monsters, but when you're a demigod that goes without saying. As they talked as laughed and moved closer together, sharing the occasional kiss, Percy began to tense, feeling something was wrong. Annabeth's hand tensed against Percy's, clearly feeling the same thing.

"Something's-"

"Wrong. I know." The two demigods looked at each other and pressed themselves together, back-to-back, taking out their weapons in the process. Percy, his sword. Annabeth, her new dagger, given to her, not by Luke, but by Percy.

"Who's there?" Percy shouted. No one responded, but a small figure staggered into view, pouring blood out of their wounds. It was a man, about five and a half feet, and rail thin. His eyes were a scary, bright, bright blue, and his hair was an unnatural green.

"Are-are you," the man cried, stuttering from pain,"P-Per-er-cy Ja-ack-ks-son?" Percy nodded and ran forward as the man fell to the ground.

"Yes, I am Percy Jackson. Who are you?" Percy asked. The man nodded grimly.

"I co-om-e," the man coughed out blood and sputtered with his words,"With a warning." He gasped. "My name is Scott Rosenbalt. I am a member of the C,"he coughed again,"OMPO. I have little time to live, but I have one warning..." the man heaved and took a breath. He smiled at the sky, blue, clear, and sunny. "Do not rest yet. It is coming. You demigods, both Roman and Greek, will need their help." Scott Rosenbalt took a final breath, whispered something about a new downworld representitive, and fell slack in Percy's hands.

Percy took a shaky breath. "Who are _they_? What is _it_?" Annabeth shook her head, and stood up.

"There are clearly many things we do not know. But, first, before anything, we must notify Chiron." Percy nodded and whistled loudly, calling for Blackjack, his pegasus friend, thinking, _here we go again._

**Hey guys! I'm back...**

**I haven't written for a while because I was mad at FF because they deleted my most successful story, "Fatesbook". **

**But then I had this amazing idea and I was like YES!**

**Sooo yeahhh...**

**If you haven't read maximum ride or harry potter (I would assume you've read TMI and PJO because that's the crossover section it's in) it will still make sense. Maximum ride is about genetic experiments who end up having bird wings, in addition to being able to fly. They get this from being 2% bird. Harry Potter-I'll be shocked if anyone hasn't read it, so yeah.**

**I would've added Divergent and THG, but Dystopian people wouldn't exactly make sense because they're from the future...**

**This was more of a prologue, but I should have the first official chapter up soon.**

**R&R- has anyone else read the 'Legend' series? If so, how'd you react to Champion?**

**~SKYE**


	2. I: Jamie

**So, I know it's been about a month since I've updated, so sorry. Here it is, Chapter One: Jamie.**

I'm running. I hear I voice behind me laughing, evilly, cruelly. I'm not sure why, but instinct tells me I need to keep running. My lungs ache, and my feet and screaming. Well this would be a dumb way to die, I thought. Running.  
A boy, around sixteen or seventeen I would guess, tan and muscular, with black hair and unnaturally green eyes runs with me, grabbing my arm and urging me to go. In fRont of me, a twentish guy with black hair brandishes-a stick?-he turns towards me, his green eyes, much like the other boy's, looking wildly out from glasses. With him are a man and a woman, his age, holding the strange sticks. The man's bright red hair sticks out from every angle as he yells strange words-Latin? The woman's frizzy hair flies everywhere as she silently commands her stick to send out a bright light, showing us the way. Apparently, we're in a dark tunnel.

Overhead, I see two figures-people?-flying as they punch and kick large flying shapes away. On the other side of the muscular boy, a pretty blonde, grey-eyes girl shouts commands to the group, fending off strange creatures with a bronze dagger. Slightly behind her, a boy, slightly elfish, hispanic-looking, who is shooting fireballs, and a dark-skinned, gold-eyed girl, who slices monsters with a sword, sit on a Chinese dragon that is spewing poison at my presumed enemies. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy floats above them and seems to be controlling the wind to slow down the monsters and help us go faster. I look to my side that isn't occupied by Green and Gray. On that side, a boy that basically glows gold, who's covered in tattoos, battles and runs with a white-haired person, who I can only faintly make out in the dark.

I do the stupid thing last. I look behind me to see yet another black haired boy shoot arrows at enemies that seem to be in slow motion. Next to him is a ginger girl who is continuously drawing on the ground. A really, like incredibly beautiful girl who is maybe part Indian (?) speaks to our enemies, telling them to stop running and put their weapons down. Listening to her, I feel an urge to stop, and my feet slow. Her eyes, kaleidoscopic, glance at me, and she screams as a knife strikes me. The world goes black and the last thing I hear is a girl's voice, "Jamie, wake up."

I jolted awake and hit the wall in my haste. I saw my little sister waving at me, clearly the one to wake me up.  
"Gosh, Janie,"I said, smiling at her,"You really did get me this time." She grinned proudly. Scaring me was something she definitely took pride in. With her frizzy brown curls and her wide blue eyes, she looked like the epitome of innocent, but apparently, scaring people was a joy of five-year -olds.  
"I know, right?" She enthused, as I grin. Her face turns serious. "Mommy wants you downstairs right now. You have..." She contorted her face in a way that showed me she was confused.  
"School?" I filled in, groaning. Janie nodded and proceeded to go downstairs.  
I glanced at the clock next to my bed. 6:45. Seeing as the bus picked me up at 7:15, I didn't have much time-That is, if I wanted to indulge in some of my mother's delicious "New School Bacon".  
I rolled out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of jeans over my boxers, and a white t-shirt over my chest. I messed up my blonde hair, making sure I had mastered the perfect "I-don't-care-but-I-look-great-anyway" look. According to the girls at my old school, It looked hot on me. I couldn't hold it against them-I was pretty hot.  
I walked down the stairs of my new house and ran into the kitchen as the smell of bacon hit me.  
My mom smiled as I inhaled her bacon. "Good, huh?" She asked, grinning, the same brown eyes and blonde hair I wore, frazzled, but happy.I nodded, indicating that my mouth was full and I couldn't talk.  
I glanced at the clock again-7:13. My eyes widened. I shoveled the rest of my food in my mouth. I kissed my mom goodbye, telling her I had to go. She nodded and hugged me, telling me how proud she was.  
I grabbed my backpack and lunch and ran out the door. I sprinted to the bus, not wanting to be late to my first day of eighth grade. I rushed the bus, seeing a total of Ten people on it.

About half of the kids on the bus sat together, a few girls in shorts that were probably not dress code and a few guys wearing athletic clothing, all talking about a girl who apparently dissed them all. Two boys, also in athletic clothing, sat talking to a pretty girl, dressed in leggings, with frizzy brown hair pulled into a bun, also probably not dress code. She seemed to be reading book while they made an attempt to talk to her. I decided to go over where they sat, because these boys seemed cool, popular, I guess, and sue me; I wanted to fit in.

I walked down the aisle towards the group, the girls from the other group smiling at me, all of them pretty hot. I sat down by the smaller group. "Hey," I said.

The girl looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey!" She grinned, loudly and confidentially. Her light brown eyes glowed. My charm worked every time. She looked at the two other boys-well glared at them- and looked back at me. The two boys looked at me appreciatively.

On of them, with brown hair and brown eyes gave me a thumbs up and held out his hand. "I'm Miles Togonef. Dang, how'd you do that?" He gave me an incredulous look,"Autumn here hasn't given either of us a second glance."

'Autumn' shrugged. "That's because you both keep pestering me to ghost behind the school with you," she sighed,"I've been behind the school before-they're isn't anything very interesting." I looked at Miles and his friend. Oh.

"Alright, screw this, Miles," Miles' friend said,"She's not even a tease. Yeah, she's hot, but is this-" he went into a spur of colorful language,"-is clearly not worth all of this time."

"But Chris, what if you-"

'Chris' laughed. "Dude, you act as if she's go that far," Chris smirked.

Miles shrugged. "All right," he nodded at me,"Sit with us at lunch-?"

"Jamie," I supplied,"Sure. Cool." They left.

Autumn looked up, and looked at me. "By the way,do you know what they mean when they want to go behind school?" I smirked.

"I could show you.."I trailed off. Making out with Autumn would definitely raise my social standings. Autumn frowned.

"You didn't go to this school, though. How do you know what's back there?" She asked. I grinned.

"They have one at every school," I told her. Yes, yes, yes, first guy to make out with Autumn, popularity, yes, yes, yes.

"Well," she sighed,"I would rather finish my book, thank you very much." I gaped at her and she simply stuck her nose back to her presumably YA fiction book. I shook my head. This girl was insane.

"Seriously?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself,"You like..._books_? But...books are for losers..." Autumn's head snapped up just in time to glare at me coldly. Not, like, New York winter coldly, I mean, Alaska, coldly.

"Apparently, then, I am your ever accursed _loser_," She glared, shooting a bullet through my head,"Now, clearly, like everyone else, you would not presume that I would like to read, right? Because I play volleyball and don't wear glasses." I rolled my eyes. Autumn was one of _those_ girls.

I decided to retaliate. "Autie, can I call you that?" 'Autie' gave an indignant noise and I smirked,"Get with it. You aren't some sort of book character that is adept at sarcasm and can wrap anyone around her finger. You aren't that hot. You'll never have any adventures, so I suggest you get adventures you can actually have, like a social life. Get real, Autie." Autumn studied me for a moment. Then she spoke.

"One must be careful of books and what's inside them, for words have the power to change us. Jamie whatever, you spoke the words of the unwilling hero right before he is forced to save the world," she grinned,"Jam, can I call you that? Jam, get with it. Karma is real. You think you can shut down everyone's beliefs and still be loved. You aren't that intelligent. You'll have your adventures, you I suggest you get rid of false adventures, like a social life. Get real, Jam." The bus jolted to a stop, but I realized we weren't at school yet.

That's when Autumn's words turned to prophecy. Apparently, our bus driver was a monster.

Like, an actual one.

**Before we leave, a few character things...**

**-Jamie. His name is diverted from "James Carstairs", but he is pretty much the opposite of Jem. He's pretty rude, sexist, and desperate for popularity, which he does receive. No, at the moment, he is not secretly in love with Autumn or secretly love books. He thinks that Autumn is a hot girl who is stupid for reading books and making fun of her is his key to popularity.**

**-Autumn. Annoying. Loud, partially characterized based off of Alaska Young from John Green's book, "Looking for Alaska." Pretty, hotheaded, feminist, book-loving, oblivious, and entirely unpopular. Also like Alaska, her characterization is much more than skin deep. Right now, she may seem sueish, but I promise you, she does get an entertaining personality**

**that's all I'll say for now,but thanks for reading!**


End file.
